The Year 2005
by Quillian
Summary: One shot!  Just a short little thing...  POTENTIAL TRANSFORMERS MOVIE SPOILERS


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Transformers_ or anything related to it.

**SUMMARY:** We are currently in the year 2005, the same year the _Transformers_ movie takes place. And yet, our real world doesn't look much like it (and I mean apart from the obvious fact that no Transformers actually exist). So, here's a fun little fic to poke fun at it…

NOTE: This takes place the day before the _Transformers_ movie actually begins. _(Also, it's kind of short and pointless, so just don't expect too much.)_

* * *

"**_The Year 2005,"_**

_By Quillian_

* * *

_Dedicated to **Ultra Rodimus**, who inspired me and whose _Transformers _fics are great, especially her hilarious story "I Hate My Life"._

_Also dedicated to **Philip S**, whose own take on the _Transformers _movie also inspired me._

* * *

It was a clear, beautiful day in the area where Autobot City stood. Daniel and Hot Rod were currently about a mile from the outskirts of the city, where the two of them were walking around the base of a mountain, enjoying the weather and the view.

However, at one point, both of them found a perfectly smooth and level tunnel that went deep within the mountain. Something about it just drew them both straight into it, and they wanted to find out more about it.

"Hey Hot Rod, want to check out what it is?" Daniel asked, looking up towards his robotic companion.

The Autobot shrugged his massive shoulders. "Well, I don't see why not…"

He transformed into vehicle mode, and Daniel jumped in. Once he was securely in there, Hot Rod zoomed off down the tunnel.

They passed through a faint light on the way through the tunnel, but neither of them paid too much attention to it.

Finally, they came out on the other side of the cave. Once Daniel and Hot Rod both got their bearings, they were in for a shock.

The area they were seeing down below at the base of the mountain and its surrounding area looked exactly like the area where Autobot City was with its surrounding area – except there was no Autobot City there at all.

"Well, this is strange," Hot Rod commented. "You want to cruise around for a bit and see what else there is?"

"Sure," Daniel told him, and with that they zoomed off.

About fifteen minutes later, they came across a farm where a single small girl was playing around in front of her house.

"How about we ask for directions?" Daniel asked his robotic companion.

"Sure, hang on." A moment later, Hot Rod had come to a stop some feet away from the girl, who was watching in awe.

Daniel got out of the car. "Hi there," he said with a smile.

She giggled upon seeing him. "Your clothes look funny," she said. "You look like you're from the future."

Daniel raised an eyebrow here. "Why, what year is it now?"

"2005, silly," she said with another giggle.

"Uh, excuse me, but I _am_ from the year 2005," Daniel responded.

The girl just looked at him blankly, at which point Daniel decided to ask his next question. "Okay… ever hear of the Transformers?"

After the girl shook her head in the negative, Daniel was about to ask something else before Hot Rod chimed in. "Aw, c'mon, you've never seen anything like _this_ before?"

And with that, Hot Rod transformed out of vehicle mode, and looked down at the girl as he smiled as not to scare her.

Unfortunately, however, it didn't seem to work. One moment, her eyes just bulged, and the next, she screamed as loud as her vocal cords would allow.

This, in turn, got the attention of her father, who apparently was working out back. Gaping at the odd-looking boy and the giant robot that looked like it was built out of parts from a hot rod car, he yelped, "WHAT IN BLAZES?"

"Daniel, hop in, quick!" Hot Rod exclaimed as he transformed back into vehicle mode. Daniel jumped in the car, and they sped off just as the farmer was readying his shotgun.

They zoomed back to the mountain and through the cave. As soon as they were back through the other side, Hot Rod left behind several explosives behind. Minutes later, the cave was sealed off.

Both Daniel and Hot Rod agreed that it was most likely best that they make sure no one could get back and forth between the two separate dimensions through the portal. One could only imagine what sort of trouble and chaos could have come out of such a thing.

As both of them cruised back to Autobot City under a darkening twilight sky, both of them wondered what to do now.

"Want to go fishing tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

"Sure, why not?" the Autobot said cheerfully as they sped off. "It will give us something to do to pass the time until the next shuttle is due to come in…"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, they passed into another dimension or something (ours, I guess). I just wanted to poke fun at how _their_ version of the year 2005 was nothing like _our_ version of the year 2005.

So, how was this overall? –_Quillian_


End file.
